This disclosure relates generally to installations which provide for the controlled exit and entrance of vehicles. More particularly, this disclosure relates generally to automated systems which provide controlled exit and entrance to a facility for a fleet of vehicles.
In applications to which the present disclosure relates, such as vehicle leasing facilities, installations are provided to control the exit of the vehicle from the facility and also to control the entrance of the vehicle when it is returned to the facility. Numerous systems have been implemented for automatically controlling gates under various conditions. One of the recurring goals is to facilitate transactions for the leasing and return of the vehicle in an efficient and cost-effective manner with a minimal interaction with personnel of the leasing facility.